


[Podfic] Like a Drowned Man, a Fool and a Madman by amycarey

by fire_juggler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> <i>"It takes Emma about three days before the heady rush of emotion wears off and she remembers that Hook drives her insane. The first thing she does after telling him that it’s not going to work for her, not in the long term, is get in the bug and drive to Regina’s."  </i></p>
<p>After the events at the diner, Emma visits Regina with the intention of getting drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like a Drowned Man, a Fool and a Madman by amycarey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Drowned Man, a Fool and a Madman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603916) by [amycarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycarey/pseuds/amycarey). 



> Recorded for [Too Much Awesome Ladies 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/toomuchawesomeladies_2016).
> 
> Many thanks to amycarey for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/like_a_drowned_man_fool_madman.mp3)

## Length:

00:16:29 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/like_a_drowned_man_fool_madman-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 16.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/like_a_drowned_man_fool_madman-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 8.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
